Blank Canvas
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine and Kurt volunteers to paint the banner for the ND bake-sale. Kurt is not amused, but they quickly find a way to have fun. Rated M for sex, sex and sex


"Remind me again why we're doing this," Kurt said and let two paintbrushes fall to the table while Blaine sent him a sharp glare from the other end of the garage. He crossed the floor and grabbed one of the brushes.

"Because if we don't do it we won't have enough money to go to Nationals. And you do wanna win this, right?" Blaine responded as he put the brush in his back pocket and started spreading the white banner over the floor.

Mr. Schuester had announced that they had to do a bake-sale to raise money for Nationals - something New Direction apparently had done before, only this time they would put up their stand at the mall instead of at school.

Mercedes, Quinn and Sam had been quick to offer themselves to actually bake the cupcakes, so Blaine had offered that him and Kurt would paint a banner.

Now that they were in Kurt's garage Kurt seemed less excited than he had to begin with, which Blaine thought was a real shame. He had agreed for them to do it to have something fun for them to do together.

"Yes. Of course I wanna win," Kurt rolled his eyes and started pouring green paint into a tray and stirred a little at it with his brush.

"We are. So let's just do this. We're gonna have fun," Blaine assured him and put a tray of blue paint on the plastic on the floor.

He sat down and tapped his hand on the ground next to him to indicate for Kurt to sit down too. He wrinkled his nose a little but was clearly aware that there was no way out of it so he dumped to the plastic covered concrete, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"I hate you," Kurt declared as he put his brush into the paint.

"You love me," Blaine chuckled and crawled to his knees to get an overlook of where to begin.

"A decision I might have to alter due to the new circumstances of you forcing me into child labor," Kurt said coolly, but Blaine clearly heard him close to break character.

"Child labor? You're 18. If anyone here is doing child labor it's me," Blaine reminded him and started stroking his painting brush down the white paper, not really sure what he intended it to end up being.

"Oh that's right. Which solves the original problem as it would be illegal for me to engage in any sort of romantic or sexual activities with someone underage," Kurt stated. Blaine dropped his brush to stare at him with an exaggerated look of disbelief.

Kurt flung himself into Blaine's arms in a dramatic pose, clenching his cheek to his chest, gazing up at him under his long eyelashes and faked a Russian accent into something Blaine could swear he had stolen from a Lady Gaga video.

"I am sorry. I just cannot be with you anymore, child. One last kiss in goodbye and I must leave you."

Kurt placed an even more dramatic kiss on his lips before he moved away with the back of his hand clung to his forehead.

"Let's just do this okay - the faster we get this done the faster you can get back into clothes that's from this year's fashion, alright -" Blaine chuckled, and watched Kurt giggle next to him with blushing cheeks.

They started painting in silence. The letters didn't exactly turn out as artistic as he had hoped for, but he comforted himself by remembering that it could have been Puck or Finn doing it and then they definitely wouldn't raise money enough to all of them even leaving Ohio. In that case they were doing pretty well.

"So are you planning on hating me forever?" Blaine asked and pushed the tray a little.

"Oh one of life's great mysteries. Mankind has searched for an answer for centuries, but we may never know," Kurt teased and let his brush down Blaine's arm, leaving a blue stripe from his elbow to his wrist.

"Oh look now you're almost back to your roots of blue," he snickered and Blaine couldn't help himself but shake his head in chuckles.

"And now you think I'm gonna let you off for soiling me as long as you flutter those long eyelashes of yours aren't you?" he asked and let a green spot of paint onto Kurt's nose, making his eyes huge.

"In the face? You're playing dirty, mister -" Kurt burst out and attacked him with a blue stripe to his cheek as he locked his wrist in a tight grip.

Blaine wasn't really sure what happened, but suddenly he was on the floor with Kurt sitting on top of him and both of them had their brushes flying around to paint the other as many places as possible.

"Oh no. The pretty banner. Look what you did," Blaine laughed as he realized that he was rolling around on the banner.

"Shhh… you can't afford to worry about that now. You're under siege," Kurt giggled and leaned down to let a wet trail of paint over Blaine's neck.

Blaine grabbed around Kurt's arms and dragged him down to paint over his forehead, but Kurt tried to evade and the paint ended half on his arm, half on his forehead.

Blaine started poking his ribs and Kurt laughed so hard that he bent over and fell to the floor next to Blaine.

"Not so tough anymore, huh," Blaine roared with laughter as he kept tickling him with Kurt twisting and turning, the wet paint smearing all over his clothes and in his hair.

"No, Blaine. Stop, I can't breathe," Kurt heaved, his voice high pitched and desperate as he grabbed around Blaine's wrists to stop him - instead he folded Blaine's arms around his waist and made him move closer and the atmosphere changed.

Kurt was still panting as Blaine nudged his green nose against Kurt's, waiting for him to say something because there was not really anything he could think of to say himself. Only a minute ago they had been playing and laughing, but now he couldn't see through what Kurt was thinking at all.

Out of nowhere he felt Kurt drop his brush behind Blaine and he moved closer. Blaine could feel his breath on his lips and it was suddenly very intense, before he couldn't wait anymore and moved his head closer to clasp his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt was clearly surprised. His hands fumbled a little around but he quickly picked up the pace and let his lips follow Blaine's movements. He could feel Kurt's hands under his shirt, and he could feel wet paint on his back - but it didn't matter because Kurt had snuck his knee in between his legs and had started rubbing it against his crotch making the only-two-minutes-ago freezing garage feel very hot.

"Too bad you're still just a child," Kurt grinned as he moved away.

Blaine's brain was way too mushed up to comprehend anything and he had no idea what Kurt was talking about when it suddenly hit him.

"Wha… oh, yeah -" he smiled, unable to stop staring at Kurt's lips.

"I suppose you don't really see that as a loss," Blaine teased, dragging time out to figure out his next step, or at least see through Kurt's next step.

"Oh but I do. Cause I had plans with you. Until you pointed out that you are nothing but a kid, of course -" Kurt giggled, struggling to keep up a poker face, but failing drastically.

He was tracing his fingertips over the exposed skin of Blaine's lower back, a constant wave of chills running through Blaine and his hips twitching to jerk forward. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut before he swallowed hard and glared back into Kurt's eyes - he knew that look so well.

"Maybe you could… maybe a goodbye-kiss isn't enough - you could… I don't know, live on the crime side of life a little," Blaine whispered, his face so close now that he could feel Kurt's lips on his own, and feel how Kurt was holding his breath before he moved out to open his mouth against Blaine's and let his tongue trace over his lower lip.

Kurt moved over to lie on top of Blaine, making his thigh push hard against his crotch causing Blaine to gasp a mouthful of air into his mouth and Kurt grinned against his lips. He spread his legs, sliding down to rub his own crotch against Blaine's thigh, moaning weakly into his mouth.

Blaine could feel every tiny hair on his body stand. A mix of blood and adrenaline was roaring in him. He could hear his pulse in his ears and feel it rushing to his crotch making his hands shake and fingers fumble their way down the hem of Kurt's boxers, smearing paint over his pants and skin.

Kurt's hand ran from his back and up Blaine's chest, and Blaine could feel the fabric of his shirt sticking to the paint on Kurt's hand. He didn't get to think it over any further cause Kurt yanked up his shirt and started to kiss his chest, his teeth lightly biting down his stiff nipple before letting his tongue dance over it.

"Kurt… shit… this is - insane," Blaine stammered into his hair, but his hands pressed Kurt's shoulders down to let their thighs give each other's erection a little bit of friction from the movement.

"Shut up, you want it too -" Kurt muttered, and bit down in his nipple again, this time a little harder making his Blaine's hips jerk upwards.

Blaine grabbed around Kurt's face and forced him to look up at him, struggling to keep his head straight for at least a minute even though every cell in his body was objecting.

"Kurt - we're in your father's garage. I'm not sure your dad would be too happy if he came home and found us… like that," Blaine tried carefully to explain, hoping Kurt didn't take this as he didn't want it - because the higher powers would know that he wanted it so incredibly bad.

"Like what? Naked? Licking all over each other?" Kurt twisted his face out of Blaine's grip and kissed up his neck, biting his earlobe. Blaine's brain kept screaming at him to stop, but his fingers kept seeking down Kurt's back-pockets to squeeze his ass and push his crotch down on his thigh.

"My dick in your mouth? Your cock in my ass, maybe even?" Kurt whispered into his ear, letting the tip of his tongue lightly trace up the inside of his ear. Blaine had to swallow and squeeze his eyes very hard to regain control of himself, desperately searching for words, but unable to put two words together in a comprehending sentence because Kurt's words were bleeding into his ears, brain - and cock.

Kurt's face quickly transformed from teasing to serious. Lust was still screaming from his eyes, and the corners of his mouth were still turned up in that adorable smile he had when he was horny. His cheeks were flushed and his hair had long ago abandoned the perfect grooming - but he was serious.

"It's okay. My dad and Carole won't be home until really late, and Finn is at football practice." He started kissing down Blaine's neck, his thumb massaging his nipple, goose bumps spreading over Blaine's body.

"We have - the whole house - to ourselves," Kurt whispered between kisses pressing his pelvis hard down.

"You're not playing fair -" Blaine sighed and let his head drop to the paper under him, but let his fingers slide longer down into Kurt's boxers, his fingertips boring into the tender flesh of his cheeks.

Kurt licked up his neck before he started dragging his shirt all up. There was no other way than for Blaine to raise his torso from the floor so Kurt could drag it over his head.

As soon as Kurt had thrown the t-shirt to a corner, Blaine sat full up and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt started opening his pants, and he was grateful because he had got so hard that it was hurting against the zipper.

"Well, you were the one who told me to live on the crime side of life, weren't you?" Kurt grinned and pecked his lips before he stood up in a rush.

"What? You're not backing out now -" Blaine panicked and jumped to his feet, though he instinctively knew that Kurt would never abandon him like that.

Kurt let his palms smear the still moist painting down Blaine's naked chest making him look like he had just been to an Indian camp. He let his hands slide onto Blaine's back before pulling him closer to bite his lower lip, kissing him forcefully, whilst backing away - something that was very confusing to Blaine.

"Of course not. I was just thinking to lock the door, if you don't mind? I mean, if you're into lurkers I guess we could try a more public place one day, I'd just prefer it to not be my family," Kurt giggled and realized that they had reached the door so he turned the lock quickly before he let his fingers into Blaine's hair.

_Public place? Fuck he's so hot. When did he become so adventurous about this? _Blaine thought, remembering how it had only been a few months ago that Kurt couldn't even brush having a conversation about masturbating, least of all say the word, without blushing and crimping in embarrassment.

Blaine pushed him aggressively against the door, causing a loud bump to echo through the garage, both of them chuckling against each other's lips.

The kiss grew quickly heated and Blaine knew that this was the stupidest, most reckless thing they had done; but it was so fucking hot. In a quick motion he got Kurt's pants open and dragged both the jeans and boxers down around his thighs so Blaine could let his hand close around Kurt's dick.

Kurt gasped, but sighed instantly by the touch, and the grip of his fingers in Blaine's hair got stronger, which only made Blaine swipe his hand faster up and down, letting pre-come smear around Kurt's head and there was only really one thing Blaine's think of.

"Let me suck you. Fuck I wanna taste you," he whimpered needy against Kurt's mouth. He was moaning just as hard as Kurt was himself and he just really needed to feel him on his tongue.

He had never imagined himself to be one to enjoy sucking anyone's cock, he thought he would more be the one to love having his cock sucked; and he did as well. A lot - but when he met Kurt, and even before they had sex he thought about it; how it would feel to have him in his mouth, how he would taste on his tongue, how it would feel to nearly choking from taking him all in.

Then when they were comfortable enough he had needed to try it, and the excitement running through Kurt; the way he had been moaning his name, and running his fingers through his hair while his knees were nearly giving in so he had to support against the wall had been enough to Blaine almost coming down his own thigh - and fuck he just loved the feeling of Kurt's dick in his mouth.

"Yes. Please. Do it, Blaine," Kurt encouraged him, sucking his mouth closer while letting his fingers press his face almost painful against his own.

Blaine grinned through the kiss and released himself to kiss over his cheek, down his jaw, over his collarbone and sat down on his knees where he started dragging Kurt's pants all the way down. He made him raise his feet so he could free him from the pants completely - he wouldn't be needing them anyway.

Blaine didn't wait to tease him, he started directly licking up his sac and continue with wet open-mouthed kisses almost biting his shaft, causing Kurt to nearly rise to his toes.

Blaine grabbed around the base of his cock to let his lips slide down over his head, wetting his lips with pre-come and sucking on the sensitive spot to let his tongue trace over the slit, before he let his tongue slide down and then take him in completely.

"Oh…. Blaine… shityes -" Kurt groaned and banged his head against the door. He let his fingers through his hair and down to make his nails dig into Blaine's shoulders. It was painful, but it was an amazing kind of pain - the more pain he got, the more Kurt was enjoying it.

His left hand took a full grip around Kurt's cheek, boring his nails into his crack , teasing around his hole while he let his tongue travel around his head, and he could feel Kurt's knees shake.

He differenced his speed, every now and then letting his fingertip into Kurt's hole. The tip of his tongue danced over the slit, tasting the salty pre-come. Kurt's hands switched between holding a firm grasp around his shoulders and moving bewildered around his head, shoulders and the door for support.

"G… shi… fuck Blaine!" Kurt nearly screamed and for a second Blaine was sure he could hear someone walking around outside, but he blamed his own panting through his nose for making him hear weird things.

Blaine made his fingertip as deep into Kurt's hole as he possibly could down to the first knuckle, Kurt whimpering with shaky fingers running around his hair, before Blaine's left hand made its way from his ass down his thigh and to the tendon of his knee where he lifted Kurt's leg up, and placed it over his shoulder.

It was an awkward position, but he knew Kurt could do it. After they had started experimenting he was starting to think that there wasn't a position in the world that Kurt couldn't do, which made him want to push it further every time; try new things, see how bendy he actually was and find the best ways to get the best sensation. Luckily for him Kurt found it just as fun and exciting so they hadn't even had to discuss it - it came naturally.

As he was sitting there on his knees with Kurt's one leg over his shoulder and his lips locked tightly around Kurt's erection he let his hand back up to Kurt's ass where he quickly found his hole again and made his index finger dig in without further teasing.

"Ye… yes… yes like th… oh…" Kurt moaned and bent down to lean his forehead against Blaine's head, making it all the more difficult for Blaine to move his head, but he made it work.

He started moving his head slower but his finger a fast pace until he let his middle finger in too, Kurt gasping and panting into Blaine's hair.

Blaine made his cheeks suck hard before he let his right hand down to push down his own jeans, so he could start swiping his own cock that was so hard now that it was painful. He started out fast, but had to face that he needed to slow down to not come before they had even started the real fun.

Kurt was tightening around his fingers as he was pressing his prostate and letting his head scrape against the roof of his mouth. Blaine started to wonder if he was going to break soon and held his mouth still so he instead could lick up his shaft, his tip dancing in zigzag over the vein, and he could feel Kurt's dick twitch with every movement, until Blaine abruptly let his mouth release, his lips sucking hard on his head before he completely broke away and removed his fingers.

Kurt groaned tenderly by the sudden stop of everything good at once, and he had to take a second to rest against Blaine's head, his nails digging so deep into the skin of his back that Blaine was starting to expect blood.

He continued jerking himself off. Every now and then letting his thumb brush over his head making his knees feel like jelly, while he placed gentle, hard breathed kisses on Kurt's hip and thigh.

He could still taste Kurt on his tongue and he already missed the feeling of his tongue curving around his hard erection, and the feeling of his fingers warm inside his hole - but he had to stop or Kurt would have come and be exhausted way too early.

Kurt was kissing into his hair, and his breathing was slowly returning to normal. He made his hands trace down Blaine's shoulders, his fingers boring into the muscles indicating for Blaine to stand up; so he did. Slowly without releasing the grip of his cock with a smirk on his lips and his abdomens flexing.

As soon as he was safely standing up and had found footing he placed his free hand on the door behind Kurt for support. Kurt kissed him roughly and grabbed around his moving hand, entwining his fingers with Blaine's on his cock with hasty movements.

"If you come now I will kill you," he threatened against Blaine's lips, and Blaine knew that he meant it. He didn't want it to be over yet.

Kurt started to push him towards the middle of the garage, where he kicked their shirts to a pile, not releasing his grip on Blaine's cock or breaking connection between their mouths. He started gesturing for them to retreat to the floor, and Blaine had no idea what was going on, but he didn't have any plans on objecting - not that he had been able to if he wanted.

When they were both on their knees Kurt started pushing him backwards, and Blaine ended on his back. He could feel paintbrushes and trays cold against his back sending chills through him, and the wet paint from the banner were clattering over his shoulders.

"Kurt… the banner… jesus…" Blaine panted as Kurt broke away and sat up. He let both of their hands stop their moving and let go off Blaine's cock, which probably was a very good idea.

"Seriously? The banner? That's what you're thinking about right now?" Kurt smirked down at him with a wet fingertip running down the middle of his torso.

"What would you say if I said that I wanted to ride you? Right here on your precious banner?" He licked his lips and let his hand down to take a few strokes of his own dick, making his eyelids blink rapidly over his closed eyes.

"You're so damn sexy!" Blaine burst out and made his green palm stroke up Kurt's thigh.

Kurt smiled knowingly. He knew very well how sexy Blaine thought he was, and how much he turned him on - simply by his very presence sometimes.

He reached for Blaine's pants and grabbed out his wallet. Yeah, they had both learned fast to have small packages of lube in their wallets at all times. They still weren't confident enough to move out of the comfort zones of their houses, but when they had been alone there they had experimented with new rooms and positions - and they would rather be safe than sorry.

He flashed the pack between his fingers with a horny grin and let his right hand run from Blaine's shoulder down his bicep to let their fingers entwine while he bent down to kiss him softly before he rested his forehead against Blaine's to stare him in the eyes.

"God, I love you so much - and not just because we have the best sex in the world. I just really, really love you," he panted, his eyes serious and intense, the blue sharp through the yellow light of the room.

"I love you too, Kurt. Everything that is you. With or without sex. I fucking love our sex… but I love you more!" Blaine assured him and tightened his grip on his hand, and let his free hand up to cup his face before kissing him gently.

Kurt smiled against his lips before he sat up and released his hand. With a quick movement he had the foil package open and was filling the content into his hand. He stroke his hand up and down Blaine's dick, maybe a little tighter than needed, before he emptied the pack over his index and middle finger and stretched his arm behind so he could apply the cold lube up his crack.

There was something special about lying on his back watching Kurt touch himself in such an intimate way. It was definitely one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed, and he felt blessed that he knew that it was so close. His balls were starting to pain and his stomach was nearly growling to have some sort of friction soon.

Quickly Kurt had a hand on each side of him and moved in to sit with a leg on each side of him too. Blaine let his hands up and down Kurt's arms, feeling his muscles flexed and firm, before he realized that his one hand was covered in fresh paint, so Kurt's arm had turned a vague blue from his tricep and down to his wrist.

His cock was twitching, like some sort of magnetic field was trying to pulling them together. Kurt bent his arms so he could lean down to kiss Blaine on the floor under him. While their lips massaged each other firmly Blaine maneuvered his arms under Kurt's torso so he could let his hands run from his ribs over the lower of his back to his ass where he started pressing him down.

"God, Kurt - you're the sexiest in the world. O - oh… you're so good," Blaine moaned into his mouth. Kurt smirked and pressed his ass harder down to let Blaine slowly enter him, both of them gasping hushed under their breaths.

"You're just saying that because you want my ass -" Kurt bit his lower lip with a smile, sucking in a mouthful of air from taking more of Blaine in.

"That too - can you blame me? You're so tight - and warm - and perfect…" Blaine groaned, his fingers boring into his cheeks to separate them to make it easier for him to throw in one last thrusts of his hips to enter Kurt fully.

"Oh yes, Blaine -" Kurt screamed muffled into his mouth, before arching his back, using his hips and the lower of his back to move up and down around Blaine, who was still having a firm grip around his ass.

Blaine let his knees up to make his pelvis lie easier for Kurt to move over, which made Kurt move faster, his hole tightening and warmth running through Blaine in waves with every movement Kurt made.

They kept their lips locked together, but it couldn't longer be defined as a kiss; their lips were clasped against each other, smearing wet and occasional massaging one another, but mostly it was a mix of moaning and groaning and breathing into each other's mouths.

Both of them were whimpering, and the faster he moved his hips, the stronger Kurt's hands on Blaine's shoulders gripped. He was so incredibly strong, and it fast came to Blaine's attention that he somehow became stronger when they fucked - probably the adrenaline, was Blaine's theory.

Kurt's hard dick and balls were rubbing against Blaine's stomach and it was tempting to grab around him, but he still didn't want him to come yet - he wanted them to come together.

Blaine grabbed around Kurt's face and pulled him down in a messy kiss. Neither of them could even breathe so he gave up and let his hands to Kurt's hips and let them slide down to let his hands force Kurt to arch the lower of his back.

"Trust me," Blaine panted into Kurt's hair, and he felt Kurt nod and heard him moan in response, his ass moving so slow that he had nearly stopped.

Blaine grabbed both of his hands around Kurt's hips, and raised his pelvis from the floor before he thrust into Kurt one hard time, making pre-come from Kurt's dick smear over his ribs.

"Oh fuck yes baby!" Kurt groaned.

Kurt stared down at him, his eyes staring intensely into Blaine's while he shifted his ass down to take Blaine full in, sitting down on him so Blaine could feel his ass on his thighs, fire growling in his belly and his fingers boring into the skin on Kurt's hips.

His eyes were staring directly into Blaine; into his eyes, his mind, his brain - his lust, making Blaine feel exposed and bared like he had been naked in front of the whole world.

"Again. Please again, Blaine," Kurt begged, his voice whimpering and lustful.

"Fuck, Kurt… you're so… how can you still be so tight?" Blaine grunted, honestly clueless as to how it could be that Kurt still was as tight as an unstretched virgin. Even after stretching him before.

Kurt arched his upper back, moved up so only Blaine's head was inside of him before he pumped back down, letting his forehead almost crash against Blaine's.

God it felt good how Kurt tightened around him, but his dick was burning, and his balls were screaming for release.

"I can't help it that you have big cock, can I?" Kurt smirked and let his tongue trace over Blaine's lower lip, making Blaine's lips part in a broad grin.

He slid his hands onto the lower of Kurt's back and craned his neck to meet Kurt's lips and full kiss, tangle his tongue around his mouth, as he started pumping hard and fast into his boyfriend's ass.

Kurt's fingers found their way panicky into Blaine's curls, scraping his nails over his scalp and pulling at the roots of his locks. He was panting and whimpering into Blaine's mouth, pressing himself down onto Blaine, squeezing his hole in spasm around Blaine's dick.

Their chests were sweaty and slippery against each other, and it was hard for Blaine to not reach down and grab around Kurt's dick. The way he could feel him slide against his ribs with every thrust Blaine pounded into him was making him dizzy, and he could still vaguely feel the taste of Kurt's shaft over his tongue.

"Sit up -" Blaine directed him, hoping he would understand where he was going, because he wasn't really sure himself.

"No. Don't stop. Please don't stop. It feels so good, Blaine…" Kurt objected, his fingers deeper into his scalp as he bit down in Blaine's lower lip.

"I promise I won't. Just… do it. Fuck Kurt, do it!" he ordered him, for a second afraid that he had crossed the line.

"Blaine - do it again. Tell me what to do," Kurt pleaded and squeezed harder around him, pre-come sliding down Blaine's side.

"What? - oh - do it! Fucking sit up!" Blaine nearly roared at him when he grasped the idea.

Apparently Kurt liked being ordered around, because his dick twitched between their bodies, and Blaine had to take a deep breath and focus on a point at the ceiling for a second to not come as Kurt sat up, his knees rising him a little from Blaine to make space for him to move.

Blaine slowed down his speed and tried to catch his breath. Kurt's hands were sliding down his torso, spreading his pre-come down his abs with a sensual expression washing over his face.

He had still big smudges of blue and green smeared around his body, making him look like he had rolled naked around over the freshly painted banner they had abandoned long time ago.

Blaine let his ass fall to the floor, sliding all the way out of Kurt, making him groan and wail in objection. He could see the panic spreading on his face, the loss of Blaine's cock making his dick twitch and his fingers tremble.

He took a firm grip around Kurt's hips before he sat up under him. For a second he debated with himself how far he could push this new information he had just got on Kurt, and decided that this was easily something they could have some fun with.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's arms, fresh paint placing handprints on his muscles, but Blaine tightened his grip. Kurt's eyes popped, surprised by the force, but lust swimming over his face.

Blaine dragged him down so Kurt's ear was so close to his mouth that his lips brushed over his earlobe.

"Lie down. On your front. Now!" Blaine ordered him, feeling Kurt freeze up in his hands, before he repeated.

"I said lay the fuck down!" He bit down in Kurt's ear before letting his tongue in to venture around the shell of his ear, causing his entire body to twitch, and a gasp dissolving into a moan against Blaine's neck.

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw forcefully before he twisted his arms out of Blaine's hands and laid down on the ruffled banner, more paint ready to cover his skin. He gasped from the cold of the concrete floor going through the paper, making his ass jerk upwards, and Blaine realized that he was chewing on the inside of his cheek by the sight.

Kurt's ass wasn't perfectly snow white as usual; it was covered in blue and green paint smeared all over his flawless cheeks. His muscles tightened as he waited for some sort of action to happen.

Blaine moved over to run his hands down Kurt's sides before ending with a powerful grasp on his hipbones. His nails pierced into the skin, making red marks forming, but the way Kurt's breathing speeded up he knew that he liked it.

He forced Kurt to raise his hips from the floor, Kurt sending him longing, lustful eyes over his shoulder.

He scraped his nails through the paint covering Kurt's skin, down to bore into the muscles before Blaine let his actions push away his thoughts and bent down to put his teeth into the soft flesh of Kurt's ass.

Kurt burst out a mouthful of air as Blaine's teeth pushed into his crack, but a giggle escaped his lips, making a grin break out on Blaine's face, before moving to sit behind Kurt, between his legs.

He bent back down and separated Kurt's cheeks before letting his tongue trace up his crack, the tip purposely teasing his hole.

Kurt moved to rest on his palms so he could push back against Blaine's face, desperate to feel more, before Blaine let his tongue venture into him and he could feel the first ring of muscle welcoming him in.

"Jesus, Blaine. Fuck yes…" Kurt whined.

They had never tried it before. Only joked around about it, but deep down they had both known that it was only a matter of time before one of them actually went the way to do it, and now that he finally did it Blaine wished they had done it before. The way Kurt tightened around his tongue, the way he moaned and groaned for more, and how he could feel that Kurt was slowly falling apart was sensational.

He could hear Kurt's breathing going out of control, and Blaine let his tongue as deep into him as he could before letting the tip push upwards, causing Kurt's head to drop between his arms.

He found his way down to lick up Kurt's sac, sucking lightly on the soft skin and tracing over it with his teeth before letting his tongue back up to dip into Kurt one last time, jerking in and out of him fast and hard, making Kurt whine when he moved his face away.

Blaine bent down to place a soft kiss on the smaller of his back, knowing that his face would be smothered in paint too from the contact.

Kurt didn't move. He waited in the awkward position, giving Blaine the impression that he was paralyzed, his lungs still working overload from the ecstasy he had just experienced.

Blaine shifted to sit on his knees behind Kurt and let a hand run down his back, chills running down Kurt's back. Blaine's hands slid onto Kurt's chest and guided him to move back so he could sit back up on his knees too in front of Blaine.

It only took Kurt a second before he got Blaine's idea and froze.

"No. Blaine, no… not from behind. I wanna be able to see you, and kiss you," he panicked as he twisted his torso around to let his eyes meet Blaine's. He looked like he was on the edge of tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. I have an idea. I promise I will not stop kissing you. Trust me, baby… if you don't like it I'll stop. You just have to tell me," he assured him, stretching out to kiss Kurt's nose.

He let him have a moment, his dick objecting from the missing activity, but it was way more important to have Kurt be comfortable with whatever they would be doing.

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He opened up again and leaned back so his lips met Blaine's. The position was awkward, but Blaine still let his hands run up Kurt's chest, his fingertips searching as far up his throat as they could from behind.

"I trust you," Kurt nodded and his tongue ran as far over Blaine's lower lip as it could, before he locked his hands around Blaine's and squeezed to tell him to guide him for what it was he wanted him to do.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands back, and then he ran his hands back down his torso and ended on his hips where he started guiding Kurt to sit back on him. Blaine made sure to have his hands run comforting up and down Kurt's thighs as he felt his hole hit his head.

The second Kurt started to lower himself down Blaine had to suck in a mouthful of air, his fingers digging into the muscles of his thighs.

As soon as Kurt sat fully down and had taken him completely in Blaine let his arms lock around Kurt's torso, pulling him closer, while pressing his lips against his back. He freed his one arm and let his hand up to press his palm against Kurt's chest, where Kurt bent down to kiss his fingertips, but was shaken in surprise when Blaine thrust his hips under him.

"Shit!" Kurt screamed as all of his muscles flexed.

He turned his head around, and Blaine rose on his knees to meet his lips halfway. He had promised to not stop kissing him, and he was intending to keep his promise.

Kurt's upper body was turned halfway around but his ass was solidly planted on top of Blaine's thighs. His hands had found their way around onto Blaine's back, once again surprising Blaine with how limber he was .

Blaine started to slowly move his hips upwards, slow and soft thrusts into Kurt. The position made it incredibly hard for his brain to keep functioning enough to instruct his hips to keep working while he still wanted to keep kissing Kurt.

Kurt bucked his ass for a better angle, making Blaine feel every inch inside of him, and euphoria was flying around his head. He kissed down Kurt's neck, and let his left hand run down his thigh while the right was busy pressing on Kurt's chest to not let their torsos part.

"God. Oh my god, Blaine…" Kurt cried out and dug his nails into Blaine's neck. He was tightening more than Blaine could remember he ever had before, and he instinctively made his left hand move to Kurt's cock where his thumb ran over his leaking head before locking around his length and started swiping with the same pace as his hips were thrusting.

Kurt moved as much around as he could to find Blaine's lips, hungry for his kisses. His legs were sliding further apart on their knees in the wet paint, and his right hand was holding firmly onto Blaine's neck, while his left arm was busy holding on to Blaine's right on his chest.

"Kurt… come with me… please… now…" Blaine panted into his mouth, feeling that he was on his way over the edge with a thousand miles an hour and there was no way back.

"Yes. Yes… more. Just… fuck me harder," Kurt pleaded and dug his nails so hard that Blaine wouldn't be surprised if there was blood when he looked; if he even was to survive this.

He didn't need to think about it, he just let his hips buck harder so he could hear them clasp against Kurt's ass. The more he thrust his hips the harder he pumped around Kurt's dick and grunted into his shoulders. He bit at the flesh, licked the salt off his skin and kissed sloppy.

"Now. Baby… shit… now," Kurt mumbled and sucked Blaine's lower lip as far into his mouth as he could, but the second Blaine felt his cock twitch in his hand Kurt let go and his head fell back onto Blaine's shoulder. The muscles in his chest and stomach were flexing and incoherent words were floating from his lips.

Blaine caved in and let himself melt into Kurt. He had to close his eyes, because light spots were dancing around. His hips went out of control and jerked by themselves against Kurt's ass. He was sure that his blood was boiling, and without knowing it he let his teeth sink into Kurt's shoulder, making him squeam in his lap.

Blaine's abdomens were cramping, his balls were screaming and come was pulsing into Kurt, while Kurt's come was spurting from his dick. It was hot on Blaine's hand and even though he knew that Kurt had come already he had to force his hand to stop fisting around him.

They were both fighting for air, with Kurt's head still resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine himself had moved to rest his forehead against Kurt's neck, and his hand was sliding down his chest, only held up by Kurt's arm.

"I… fuck… shit… Blaine, I _need _you," he whimpered and turned his torso in an angle that Blaine was sure couldn't be healthy. He was still seated on Blaine, but his left arm had twisted around to Blaine's back.

"I need you too," Blaine gasped out and let go off Kurt's now limp dick, so he could grasp around his hips. They were both so sweaty that he nearly couldn't catch a proper grip, but Kurt got his plan and lifted himself up with whining streaming from both of them.

As Kurt was sitting on his knees with his back on Blaine he couldn't resist anymore and folded his arms around his waist. He let his hands run up to his chest and pressed him closer while kissing lazy up over his shoulders and neck. Kurt hummed out while letting his fingers in between Blaine's, and he slowly relaxed in his embrace.

Kurt turned around to face him, and put his hands on his face before he kissed him lazily, their mouths in one time hungry for each other but still way too exhausted to move more than necessary.

"Come 'ere," Kurt muttered, his eyelids fighting to close, and fell to his back, dragging Blaine to lie on his chest. He started running his fingers up and down Blaine's back, but stopped after a few strokes. He was simply too drained of energy to continue.

"That was… wow… we should really - more like this," Kurt said baffled. Blaine firmed his grip around his waist and placed a kiss on his chest, feeling a yawn creeping in on him.

"Sometimes I nearly forget you were a virgin when I met you… you're so good," Kurt giggled into his hair and sighed.

It was quickly going cold around them, and Blaine remembered reluctantly that their clothes were lying way too far away from them, spread around the garage. Yeah, they were in the garage.

"Well, I was… but I wouldn't be surprised if your limberness is because you have trained to be the best in bed - and for sex everywhere else," Blaine grinned.

Come and paint was drying on his skin, itching and burning in places he never had imagined he would have paint. He stared down Kurt's body, admiring how perfect he looked with the paint a beautiful contrast to his milky skin. If his phone hadn't been inside the house, and if he hadn't know that Kurt would never let him, he would have taken a picture as an eternal memory of how gorgeous he looked like this.

The moment was quickly over as they heard a car outside. Kurt froze under Blaine and both of them rushed to sit up instantly. They stared at each other, Kurt's face spotted with green and blue everywhere, even in his hair.

Before either of them could say anything they were on their feet and rushing their clothes back on. Blaine was sure that he had never got dressed this fast, even the day his brother got home just as they had let their last clothes drop to the floor in the bathroom.

Kurt only made it to unlock the door before Finn stepped into the garage. Blaine leaned against the table at the other wall, meaning to seem casual but he could feel that he probably looked more awkward than relaxed.

"How's it going with the - woooow," Finn exclaimed as he saw the banner on the floor in the middle of the room. He looked from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt again.

"Bro, what happened?" He asked confused, apparently too clueless to put two and two together from the sight of them being covered in paint and both of them scarlet in the face.

"Uhm…paint fight happened… sort of," Kurt mumbled and stared into the floor, emphasizing how much he did not plan on looking at Blaine as long as Finn was in the room with them.

Finn kept looking between them and back to the messed up banner on the floor. Blaine was positive that he had never seen him that confused. It was only a matter of time before an epiphany of the reality of their evening hit Finn, and as fun as it would be to see his reaction to this, Blaine would be way too embarrassed to be present.

"How did you get paint down your… oh… oh… okay, maybe you should paint the banner outside in the morning. Just in case. Well… I'm gonna - leave -" Finn stammered and rushed out of the garage, not even closing the door after him. His face had been red and his eyes flickering as he had faced the truth of the events of the garage.

Kurt hurried to close the door and turn around to face Blaine. He avoided his eyes and bit his lower lip. He started scraping awkwardly with his toes on the floor when Blaine realized he wasn't even wearing socks. The punishment for wearing all of those layers of clothes truly was that it was impossible to get them back on to seem innocent when they were in the nick of time.

The awkward silence was thick through the cold space between them, so Blaine crossed the room to put his arms around him and bored his nose into his cheek before placing a tender kiss beneath his eye.

"Are you okay? That was really… uncalled for," he mumbled against Kurt's paint-smeared skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Kurt and paint and sex that was coating them, and Kurt sighed and locked his arms around Blaine's waist as well.

"Mhm, that was just… uncomfortable. But it doesn't matter," Kurt shrugged and started kissing down Blaine's neck, his overly sensitive skin tingling all over his body.

Blaine turned around to look down at the banner. The paper that was once white had turned green and blue, some places mixed into a smushy brown, with traces of their bodies slid around over the art work that was their sex adventure.

"I think we need more paint," Kurt muttered and kissed Blaine's ear, causing Blaine to roar in laughter from the surprising comment.

"Yeah. We'll get some more paint and try again tomorrow," Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt closer, needing to feel him as much as possible, knowing that it wouldn't take long before he had to leave him to go home to his own empty bed.

"Try again to paint the banner or to use some of those magic moves of your tongue?" Kurt asked as innocently as possible, making Blaine's face go completely red. He had already forgot that he had done that.

"Let's just make the banner first. Then you can abuse my tongue after," Blaine promised with his entire body threatening to give up on holding him on his feet.

"Deal."


End file.
